Person-ality
Person-ality is the sixth episode of the third season of Basket Sponge. This episode is the 53rd episode overall. Plot It's near Christmas''' '''and something's gone wrong with the happy go lucky team, can we fix it? I bet we can! Transcript It's nearly Christmas. Every shop in every town in every city of the world is celebrating it in one way. Bikini Bottom, being a under-surface town would still celebrate the holiday. Even if most of the people there can be Americans when they don't celebrate the holiday of Christmas. LeBron James used to. But it's been a whole year. A whole year since he left his family behind for this. LeBron is sitting on his throne of lies. SpongeBob: Don't sit on your throne of lies. LeBron: Ha ha. I finally got the joke of a swerving chair and you grafting it calling the 'Throne of Lies'. SpongeBob: It wasn't my joke. I think one of the women thought of that. LeBron: Yeah, but one of them is different, the other one only speaks Japanese. SpongeBob: Sure. I'm not that demented to do that. I still have a happy soul. What are you doing for Christmas? LeBron: Sobbing... about my family. SpongeBob: They. Still don't know? LeBron: A whole year. I break down everyday trying to see if I call them. But what should I say? Hey, sorry that I've been away for a year, I drowned and ended up in a town for a year. SpongeBob: Sorry, I haven't seen my parents in years. So, I'm already in that minority. LeBron: I never knew. SpongeBob: You never asked. Actually that might be a question that some people can't and don't want to ask. Oh my god, I sound horrible. LeBron: This is going actually nowhere to me. SpongeBob: You mean like padding out something. LeBron: Yeah, go on. SpongeBob: 'kay. I'll tell the others. Merry Christmas! LeBron: I just said that. SpongeBob: Merry Christmas! LeBron: You're just repeating yourself now. SpongeBob (at the top of his lungs): Merry Christmas!!!! voice echoes as it breaks the glass of a mile radius. LeBron (groaning): You're paying for that glass. Not me. throws a snowball at him as he whistles by himself. LeBron: I'm not going to fight. I've seen what happens to himself. Patrick: I want to get covered in snow. Larry: Yo, whaz happenin' peeps? LeBron: Oh my god, you were right. I was sitting on a throne of lies. Is there a way to get us back together again? SpongeBob: I think I know a person. Sandy: No. SpongeBob: Why....? Sandy: Because you guys think I'm a scientist but I'm not. SpongeBob: Ppht. We never thought you like that. Sandy: Oh really? laptop beeps as she receives a message on FishBook. Sandy: Squidward. I'm not giving you pictures of my ass. types the answer. Larry: He wanz two senz u picturrz off your reer? Sandy: Since last week. He's done it to try and get back my attention. LeBron: What about Squilliam? Sandy: He left Bikini Bottom a while ago. Squidward well... took it the wrong way and bruised his tentacle. SpongeBob: Which one? Sandy: I think it was his second-right tentacle. LeBron: So that was why he didn't want to do basketball. Sandy: He vowed to never be afflicted in the sport again. all leave the dome. LeBron: So if Sandy didn't work with us. Who else will? Plus, I forgot to tell you all that we have a match with The Sting Rays again. SpongeBob: No, you gotta be kidding. Lee Ray is going to pound my ass this time! LeBron: I know. That's why we need a person who is intelligent enough and does science. all turn their heads to the Chum Bucket as they burst themselves in. It's a little busy with customers as they drop their food with surprise. The Bikini Bottom Bulldogs are in the Chum Bucket as they go to the order station. Server: Hello, and what would you like to order? LeBron: Your boss. Server: Would you like fries and a drink with that? LeBron: Sure. the cash over as the server beeps the intercom. Server: Mr. Plankton, a Mister the intercom. What's your name? LeBron: James, LeBron James. Server on the intercom: Sorry, sir. A Mister LeBron James for you. Plankton the intercom: Let him in. LeBron: You've turned into a big time villain. Plankton: I got all I want. But what do you want? LeBron: I would like your help as everyone has accidently changed personality. Plankton: Everyone changes personality all the time. You don't need my help for that. LeBron: SpongeBob is an intelligent lad, Patrick is a full blown idiot and Larry is a Jamaican. Plankton: Sure. Here! them all vials and LeBron a tiny bomb. LeBron: How come I get the bomb? Plankton: For torturing me inside. Larry and Patrick drink the vials as they return back to their normal selves. Plankton: Done. LeBron: Oh crap. The game, we'll never make it in time. Plankton: I've got you covered. as a limo crashes through a wall. Ooo... I'll pay for that. all gather into the limo as it drives them to the gym. LeBron: Come on. We need to get inside before they forfeit us. walk slowly inside. Lee: Yo ho ho. What's up? LeBron: This ball throws a basketball in the air. It's coming up in the air and we're starting the game. Now. Lee: Let's get it on! It's been a year... and guess what, I've been waiting from hell and back. game starts going as Lee and LeBron start the game and both of them hoop each other. The half-time whistle blows later. SpongeBob: This is the greatest comeback ever, 60-48! LeBron: Yes, but he might be able to comeback himself. SpongeBob: Not so good... LeBron: Come on, let's get ourselves going. The second half of the game whistle blows before the game ends in the time span later of 10 minutes, 47 seconds. LeBron: Mr Lee, Merry Christmas. You filthy animal. Lee: You... LeBron: Won. With my strength and agility. Lee: I warn you, James. Don't mess with the devil. You'll get the wrong end of the bargain. Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:The Imperial Ghost's Basket Sponge episodes Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:JamesAdventures Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Luis TV